Just Breath
by fearthedark10
Summary: This is about a girl who come for a broken family seeking refuge from the xmen. The only thing is trouble doesn't seem to want to leave her alone. The story is better than the summary. Please read and review! I would appreicate it!
1. Just Breath

Just Breath

_Just breath, you will be fine, I hope _She took one last breath and walked through the open doors of the Bank of America. The man she was walking beside was pale white with freckles. He was wearing a dirty white baseball cap covering his straw colored hair. He was wearing a blue BYU shirt with his name on the back, _Fred, that's fitting_. It looked old and worn. He was wearing Kaki shorts that showed his long skinny legs. She looked at him once again just to make sure she would remember him when the time came _not because he is cute_. She told herself. He didn't seem to notice her and that was all the better. Once she was inside she took a look around. There were four cameras in the place no big deal. She smiled and went into the bathrooms. She changed there making sure the small pistol was still in her pocket she stepped back outside. With the silencer she shot out all four of the cameras, having to shoot at the third one two times. No one seemed to notice though. Thanking the man, who had given her the silencer, in her head she walked up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She smiled sweetly before throwing him the bag.

"You know what you can do? You could fill this bag up for me." She told him. His face fell and he suddenly looked scared. "Now." She said forcefully. _Guys_ She thought, rolling her eyes

Fred turned to see a blond girl standing in front of Gordan, the teller. She seemed solely interested on him which was normal to Fred. That was until he saw her tapping a gun on the counter. _I'm going to die_ Butterflies swarmed his stomach. He quickly hid behind a booth and dialed 911 on his cell phone. He didn't even make it past hello before he heard his name.

"Fred?" Her voice was too sweet and a shiver ran through his body. _I'm really going to die_. "Fred why don't you come on out from there and hang up." He stepped out and faced her. She was not hiding anything about her features. She was tightly tanned and had dark blue eyes and had brown hair. She was about 5 2". Fred knew he should take in every detail to help the police but for some reason his eyes didn't leave hers until he blinked. It broke his spell. She was wearing a brown shirt with black pants. Around her neck was a black dog studded collar with a whiste on the end. The thing that struck him odd was the fact she was bare foot. She was in Arizona summer for crying out loud. Her feet would be burned to a crisp if she stepped out there.

"Why don't you have shoes?" _Keep her distracted, yea, keep her talking like in the movies. _

"You're good Fred but now I must say bye." She grabbed the sack and was walking out the door when the sirens started. She froze. She could feel her eyes go wide and her mouth drop. She had done this before. What happened? She backed up back into the bank and dropped to the floor. She looked at the sack and tossed it back to the teller. Then she stared at the ground. _I'm only a kid for crying out loud. I don't want to go to jail. No I won't go they can't make me._ She stood up and ran out the front door. The cops watched in surprise as she bolted one fired and hit her in the thigh. She screamed but kept going determined. She ran around corner after corner trying to get away. When she was sure she was safe she changed again. She started running but she couldn't keep her shape. It took to much effort and the pain was unbearable. She collapsed and soon her hard breathing turned to sobs. She dragged herself behind a dumpster and laid there sobbing.

Xavier School for the Gifted:

Xavier felt the pain but couldn't concentrate on her. She was going to die soon if no one helped her. He could fell the life rushing from her. _If no one else would, he would try. She was most likely in trouble from her powers any ways. It was obligation to help. Storm take Jean and Scott bring her back here. _Xavier watched her as she cried. He could hear her or so he thought. "Help me please. I'm not ready I don't want to die. I must keep fighting." Then there was silence. Xavier turned off sorebro. As he was going down the hall he felt Rogue. _Rogue? Get a room ready we are going to have a visitor. 'Yes sir'_

Flagstaff, Arizona

She was in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She didn't know why but it hurt her more than the stupid gun wound. But that wasn't why she was mad right now. She was mad because officer Kyle was trying to question her. She didn't care if it wasn't him who had shot, her leg hurt and one of them did it. Now he was trying to get information out of her. _Shoot first ask later _

"What's your name?" She looked at him in confusion. _Acting dumb is so much fun_ "What is your name? What do people call you?" Her expression didn't change. But she could feel a smile coming. He sighed short and fast and stood up. He went over to his partner, Hawkins, and he sat down.

"Now listen girl, what is your name?" She scratched her head in confusion. Hawkins pulled out a snickers bar from his pocket. "What about now?" She cocked her head at him and smiled. _Does he think I'm an idiot? _"What do you want?"

"Not to go to jail." She said simply. She wasn't going to lie about that. She had no intentions of going there. They would have to shoot her again before she went there.

"Well I can't promise that, you did steal money from a bank with a gun. From where I'm from that's called armed robbery. Then you resisted arrest. So we can't just let you go now can we? So would you please tell me your name?" She shook her head. _Why cooperate?_

A man came in holding a piece of paper. "Hawkins her name is K.C. Miller."

"K.C? That's a pretty cool name."

"My name isn't K.C. It is Tala."

The man with the paper continued. "She is a runaway from Northern California. Been gone for almost two months now. Apparently she has been shoplifting two times her whole way here. Both times were Texaco's. She racked up a total of 30 dollars in all."

"Do you have thirty dollars with you, K.C?"

"I told you my name isn't K.C."

"Right now that isn't the problem the problem is the fact that you have a thirty dollar debt. " She just looked at him. _He has to be kidding thirty bucks? Wow that's a whole lot_ "Do you have thirty bucks?"

"No." She said. _This is crazy. Who cares about a measly thirty bucks?_

The door opened and in walked the doctor walked in. He looked at her then signaled for Kyle. They spoke in whispers to each other. Then Kyle came over to her.

"K.C. did you have a run in with wolves?"

"Why?"

"Because they found wolf fur on your clothes, we were wondering how it got there."

"Does it matter? It could just be dog. Anyone with pets has animal fur on their clothes."

"K.C. what were you doing with wolves?"

"I just pet one no big deal."

"No one just goes up and pets a wolf. It would have bitten your arm off."

"No they wouldn't. If you ever found a lone wolf you wouldn't be able to get near it unless it was hurt and there is nothing more dangerous than a hurt animal. That's when they are short tempered and trying to protect themselves. No the only way you could get close to that wolf is ifs whole pack is there. Now that's when you should be scared especially if they have pups. Packs can kill a person."

"You talk as if you have been around them a lot."

"What can I say? I love wolves." _They did save my life after all._ No it Hawkins turn to ask.

"So where did you get the wolf hair from?"

"I have one." _Or more_

"What do you mean have one?"

"Do you have a dog, cat, anything?"

"Yes I have a dog."

"Well how you have a dog I have a wolf. Or did actually."

"Did?"

"Well I'm going to jail aren't I? Won't see him for a while." Hawkins laughed laughed. The guy had the gull to laugh.

"Did you really think you were going to jail?" She shrugged feeling stupid. "Well don't worry your not. You didn't get away with any money. However you do get to a cell all to yourself until your parents come and pick you up and pay off your debt."

"No I'm not going back. You can't make me." He smilled.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I got through once. I'll just do it again."

"What is at home that made you want to leave?" She turned her face away and closed her eyes. He was there looking at her no pity as blow after blow came. She shuddered and opened her eyes.

"Nothing, I want to sleep." She turned onto her stomach careful of the iv and went to sleep. But he was there with those hateful eyes. She felt the tears, she had been so careful to get away and now it would all be ruined because she was dumb enough to get caught. She cried softly and fell asleep.

Around 12 K.C. woke up suddenly. She looked around but couldn't remember what had awoken her. She sat up and looked at the IV. Disgusted she took it out, it hurt so bad. She got up and tried to walk the pain was horrible but she convinced herself she could make it to her clothes. She did and she changed as fast as she could. Her pants were still blood soaked she didn't care she was getting out. She walked over to the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. She cursed the police and went and sat on the chair. Her room only had one way out and that was through the door. She sat and waited. About three hours later the door opened. She didn't wait for who ever is was to come through. She 'ran' out the door and down the hall. Of course her leg wouldn't let her run and it cramped up. She fell on the ground but didn't stop she started inching her way on the ground doing an army crawl. Someone grabbed her foot to stop her. Unfortunately it was the wounded leg they pulled on. She screamed and curled into the fetal position.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" K.C looked up at her and whimpered. She was a tall lady with white hair and a skinny body. K.C. whimpered again and hugged herself tighter. _Death had to be better than this pain_ she thought. '_Actually it isn't. That won't go away pain will.' _That wasn't her thinking. That voice was softer than hers. '_We want to help you.' Leave me alone please. Get out of my head. I don't know you. 'We want to help you. Look at us.' _She couldn't resist she looked up. In front of her were two teenagers. One was a girl, she had long red hair and a pale complexion. The guy had short brown hair and red sunglasses.

"What do you want?"

"Are you K.C. Miller?" It was the white haired lady.

"So what if I am? I told you I'm not going back."

"Go back where?" The redhead this time.

"No where. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to get out of here."

"With the police right behind you?" The guy asked. K.C. looked behind her and sure enough they were both there trying not to laugh. She groaned and pulled herself over to the wall and leaned against it. _What am I going to do? I can't go back. 'Why not' GET OUT OF MY HEAD. _She threw up a wall surrounding her mind._ Leave me alone. _

"You have two choices K.C." Hawkins was saying. "You can either go with these people and attend their school or wait for your mom to come." She looked at them and thought about it for a while.

"I think I want to take my chances with them." She decided. They nodded their heads and went to go get her things. The three she hadn't met stood with her. The white haired woman extended her hand.

"Hello K.C. I'm Storm. This" she pointed to the redhead. "is Jean and His name is Scott." She shook all their hands. They after all were the reason she was getting out of going home. The police came back. They handed her an envelope and she opened it. In it was a small silver whistle on a brown cord and a wallet. In it was thirty bucks she gave it to them and they still looked at her expectantly.

"What? She asked

"Didn't we tell you each camera was a hundred dollars?" She looked at them in disbelief.

"But I don't have four hundred dollars." Kyle shrugged his shoulders

"Guess you will just have to wait for your mom."

"But she will make me go back." She cried in despair.

"Then you will just have to go back home." She shook her head. _No I won't go back there I can't. I'll die._

"We will pay for her. She can pay us back later." Storm said.

"Are you sure? She might run away when times get hard. Apparently that's what she did at home." Kyle informed them. K.C. was still reeling in disbelief. These people she didn't know were willing to help her.

"I won't leave I promise at least until I pay my debt." Strom stuck out her hand and lifted her up.

"We will take our chances. Thank you." She helped K.C. walk out the hospital. Scott pulled out his wallet and handed them 400 hundred dollars. He smiled at them and left with Jean.

Outside K.C. felt so much better. She put the whistle around her neck and then gave it a long soft blow. Storm looked at her but heard nothing. Confused she looked at K.C. She saw them they were right there waiting for her. She ran to them or tried. Eventually she had to walk and drag her leg. But she was going towards them. When she reached the edge of the forest the wolve jumped on her. She cried as she hugged him. Storm walked up and he looked at her. He started growling but K.C. touched him and he looked at her. Something passed between them and she was on her knees hugging him. _Thank you so much for taking care of me. I will miss you so much. Tell the pack I will miss them. _He touched his nose on hers and then licked her cheek before turning and running home to his pack. K.C. felt as if a part of her had been taken away. Tears streaming down her cheeks she looked at Storm. She bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I know I told you I wouldn't run away but I had to say goodbye." Storm didn't say a word she just stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"It is ok K.C. I will never know what you felt for that wolf but I would have wanted to say goodbye too." K.C. cried harder and Strom brought her into an embrace. Three minutes later she stopped and looked at Storm.

"Sorry I think I drenched your shirt."

"It is ok. Are you ready to go?" K.C. nodded and walked with Storm into a new life.

Hey you guys I know this story is well I don't know but I would just like to ask you to review. Thanks


	2. too Much

Too much

Tala could hardly contain her excitement. She had never flown before and it was amazing. She was running to all the different windows oohing and awing. Scott rolled his eyes. _Come on girl sit down. _

Storm looked at Tala. "K.C. if you sit down we could get back faster." Tala sighed within herself and sat down. She folded her arms and leaned back. The leather seat was comfy but she still felt uncomfortable. She squirmed making the leather squeak. That position wasn't comfortable either. She tried again and again the leather squeaked. Scott turned around and looked at her. She was pretty sure that was meant to be a glare. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

_That's what was wrong with humans. They had no patience. _She was always getting in trouble with humans.She put her head of her knees and started to drift off.

_She was running down the street. Every once in a while she would turn her head and look back. She couldn't see anything but fear drove her to keep going. She didn't know what was causing the fear and she didn't want to know. She could see a house it was her house. She would be safe there she just needed to reach it. She was touching the door when something grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She screamed and tried to clutch at anything. "We got you K.C." The laugh, it was the laugh coming to kill her._ She whimpered. "K.C. come on wake up, wake up." Something cold splashed against her face.

She started awake. She was breathing hard and there were shapes in front of her people. _It's them._ She punched at one.

"Ouch that hurt," complained a female voice. K.C. rubbed her eyes and the shapes turned into people. Jean was holding her arm. "That was rude K.C."

"I'm sorry Jean," Tala tried to explain. "I thought you were someone else." Jean smiled but then rubbed her arm.

"It's ok. It happens to the best of us. We're here by the way. Come on." Tala got up and looked out of the window. The view was stunning. There was a huge mansion and all around it was grass and wooded area. She loved it. Smiling she walked out of the plane and onto the soft springy grass. She pushed down the urge to run as fast as she could. She would do that later when she had time to enjoy herself.

Together Jean, Storm, and Tala walked to the mansion and inside. Tala's eyes grew large as she looked around. The entrance was as big as her entire complex back at home. _Home, this was going to be home for a very long time._ She took a step when a blue creature was suddenly in front of her. Tala stepped back and growled. The creature put up its hands and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." It said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Kurt." He stuck out his hand. Tala looked at Storm who smiled and nodded. Tala reluctantly stuck out her hand and shook his. "What is your name?"

"Tala."

"Nice to meet you Tala, do you want me to take you to your room." Tala quickly shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll find it." She said taking a step closer to Storm. Kurt shrugged and vanished. Tala shook her head and waited for Storm to take her to her room. They were walking up the stairs when a girl turned around the corner. She was holding a green apple, in her hand, which was half gone. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair was up with pieces hanging out, framing her face.

"Ah Kitty, This is a new student here. I believe she is staying with you and Rogue. Do you think you could take her to your room?" Storm asked

"Yea, Like hi. I'm Kitty what's your name?" Kitty asked.

"I'm Tala." She glanced at Storm who was already walking away. Tala gulped and followed Kitty down the hall ways. She felt as if she were in a maze. _How in the heck am I ever going to find my way around here? _

"So what is your power Tala?" Tala looked at her confused.

"What do you mean power?" Tala was fully confused now.

"You know like I can go through stuff see watch. Give me your hand." Tala lifted her hand towards Kitty. Kitty held it in her hand then did a karate motion through her arm. A weird sensation sent shivers up and down Tala's body. She quickly took back her hand.

"I don't have any powers." Tala confessed. Kitty looked at her then shrugged and opened a door to the right.

"This is our room." Tala stepped inside. There were three beds in the room and a balcony that overlooked the pool. She could tell which bed was hers. It was in a corner and was the only one that was made. She sat down on it and then laid down. It was a nice room. She didn't get up for a while until she heard the door shut. Kitty had left.

She sat back up and looked around. She didn't have any possessions so she didn't need to unpack. She went over to the balcony and looked down. There sitting in the pool was a guy. Seeming to sense her he looked at her. She stepped out his line of vision and back into the room. _He wasn't too bad looking_ she laughed at herself. As if she had a chance with any of the guys here. It seemed as if they all powers. She sighed left her room. She looked both ways but couldn't for the life of her remember which way she had come. Choosing to go left she started to walk.

It felt as though she had been walking forever. She turned around and decided she would just wait in her room until someone came to get her. She reached her door and opened it. She looked inside and was met with a wet towel.

"Hey get out of my room. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Tala backed out and ran down the hall.

Ray sighed and looked down. At least he had gotten his pants on before being intruded on. He quickly put on a shirt and walked out to see who had barged in on him. No one was out in the hall. His wet towel however was lying on the ground. Picking it up, he shrugged and went back in his room, shut the door, and locked it for good measure.

Tala hadn't stopped running. She ran until she was down the stairs and outside. When she reached the outside she felt as though she could breathe again. She took huge gulps of air and made herself walk around. She walked into the woods and walked until she found a small clearing. _Here, this is perfect. _ She walked to the biggest tree on the edge of the clearing and started to dig a hole. It took her about two hours but when she was done it was perfect. She crawled into the tunnel and laid down in her little 'nest' under ground. She smelled the fresh dirt all around her. This had been her world the last two months. Isolated, in there, there was no privacy and confusion. She crawled back out of her 'nest' and then started throwing handfuls of grass down there and covered her hole with dirt so no one would find it.

Feeling satisfied she went back to the school. She was hungry and she was sure they would have food there. As she entered she could smell food. She followed the smell, her mouth watering before she even arrived. She opened the door a saw at least fifteen people sitting around the table eating. Kitty waved to her.

"Like come on over here Tala." Tala giving in to the smell went over to the table and sat next to Kitty. On the other side of her was a guy who was stuffing his face with as much food as he could manage. Tala followed suit and started chowing down. The food was the best thing she had ever had. It was perfectly cooked and she knew she wouldn't get sick for eating under cooked meat.

When her stomach wouldn't hold anymore she stopped and leaned back in her chair. She let a content smile play across her face. Then reality set in. She was still surrounded by humans. No longer preoccupied by food she felt her body tensing and her heart starting pumping faster. She was right next to a guy and he was looking at her now. _It is ok he won't hurt you he has no reason too. _

"You new here?" She looked at him and nodded. He was the guy she had seen in the pool and his bedroom earlier. "Cool. My name is Bobby what's yours?"

"I'm Tala." He smiled and stuck out his hand. She wanted to smile back but something wouldn't let her. She just wasn't comfortable around people.

"So where are you from?" Bobby asked.

"I'm from California."

"Oh cool. Did you like it there?" Tala shook her head.

"No. I hated it there." He seemed to get the hint and backed off the subject.

"So how old are you?" asked a girl across the table.

"That's Jubilee." Kitty told Tala.

"I'm 15."

"So are you going to be a freshman?" asked another kid.

"That's Ray." Kitty informed.

"No. I'm actually going to be a sophomore." _He looked like the kid she had walked in on. _She blushed, thinking about it. The table kept up a steady stream of people and she felt weird being the center of attention. When the last person paused she stood up quickly and walked out of the kitchen. Kitty followed her.

"Where did you go after I took you to the room?"

"Oh I just needed to get some fresh air. I'm not really used to a lot of people." Kitty nodded.

"Hey I'm going out with some of my friends from school. Do you want to come?" Tala shook her head.

"Thanks anyways." Kitty shrugged and walked out the front door. Tala watched as a group of guys drove up in a blue corvette. Kitty jumped in and the drove away. Tala shivered. She would never be able to do that. She walked out of the mansion and back to her grove. She felt as though she was being followed so when she reached her clearing she didn't go to her 'nest'. Instead she sat on the other side of the clearing and waited.

She didn't need to wait long stumbling into the clearing came Bobby. He looked at her and smiled coming closer to her. She felt her body involuntarily stiffen. He sat down next to her but far enough away so they weren't touching. He looked at her and did his little grin. She had to look away. She didn't know what he wanted and she didn't like that he had followed her.

"Cool place." She shrugged trying to make it seem unimportant. "Tala I don't mean to seem too pushy or anything but, if you need anything you are welcome to come to me." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. Getting up he offered his hand once again to help her up. Not wanting to be rude she took is hand. They walked back together and he led her to her room, which she was very grateful for. He smiled and walked away. Tala sighed _she could get used to this._

Around three in the morning Tala woke up to being in a room. She looked around in panic she had never been here before. She sat up and ran to the door. She couldn't get it opened. She pulled and shook the door before looking at the handle. She unlocked the door and ran down a hallway. _The walls were closing in on her. _She ran faster and faster until she reached the door. She almost didn't have enough time open the door.

She breathed, just now realizing she had been holding her breath. She walked to her clearing trying to calm her nerves. She sat against the tree that she had sat with Bobby earlier and cried. She cried really cried for the first time since she had left home. _She needed to get away from the humans and their walls. _She shuddered remembering how those walls had imprisoned her. She wrapped her arms around her legs rocked back and forth. She was just about to crawl into her hole when she heard a voice.

'_K.C. where are you?' Leave me alone. _She begged. _Please… 'Where are you? Help us find you. Tell me, please.' _She couldn't resist the voice. _I'm in a clearing not too far from the mansion. Bobby knows where. _She could feel his relief and felt her mind belong to her again. She tried her best to wipe her eyes to gain some control before they came.

It didn't take them long to find her. There were just the two of them Logan and Storm. Storm helped her get up and kept her arm around her shoulders as they walked back. She didn't yell at her didn't hit her just said everything would be ok. As they walked through the doors Tala Shivered but told herself she had to keep going. Instead of going up the stairs they went to the right and into an elevator. She couldn't tell if she was going up or down but she could tell she was going faster than normal.

The doors opened and they nodded with their heads for her to go. Storm gave her an encouraging pat and the doors closed behind her. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice. She opened the door and stepped inside.

A man was sitting in a wheel chair his hands clasped in his lap. It was him. She didn't know how she knew but she did. "Hello K.C."

Hey everyone. This chapter is kind of longer than usual so be proud of me! Anyways, please read and review.

Reviews:

Jamie: Hey thank you for the review. Don't worry about the reviews so long as you do I'll be fine. 

Kool-Wolf: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Strwbrrydaguiri: Dang that's a long pen name. Jk. If you read my profile you will understand my obsession with wolves. Well maybe not. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Wolfsbane

Wolfsbane

Tala heard the door shut. She wanted to run to the door and run away. _Stop it, just calm down. You have lived in a house since you were a baby._ She looked at him and forced herself to smile. "Hello. Sir," She said not knowing what to call him. He offered her his hand and she shook it.

"I'm sorry we were not able to talk earlier K.C. I'm Professor Xavier. Do you know what we do here, K.C.?" She shook her head. "I'm here to help you control your powers."

"I don't have any powers." Tala stated matter of factly.

"Are you sure of that?" She nodded.

"I can't teleport or go through anything." Tala said. _'Not everyone shows their powers that way. I don't and neither do you.' How can I make you understand? I'm not special or anything, I'm just your average runaway teenager. 'Everyone is special' _she smiled. "I'm sorry Professor but I don't have powers." She said. She started to turn around thinking that was the end.

"K.C. would you like to sit down?" She looked at him slightly confused but sat down anyways. "Why is it that you ran out of your room tonight?" Tala sighed she had almost forgotten that.

"I just don't like sleeping indoors, nothing big. I have been sleeping out side for the last two months, just got used to it I guess." She shrugged. He nodded his head as if he understood. _You don't understand. You can never understand _She wanted so bad to say but didn't want to go into that whole deal. No she was safe here so long as she stayed to herself.

"Where would you like to sleep then?" Tala thought about her 'nest'. Leaning forward she said,

"I know the perfect spot."

So that's how it was. She would do everything she wanted to do inside and then she would sleep outside. It was perfect, camping and then being able to shower too. After a week of getting to know people she figured it was time to get a job. She needed to pay the school back some way and four hundred bucks was not just going to appear before her.

Bobby was walking with Tala down the street. They were supposed to be looking for job for her, but weren't doing a very good job. They were laughing when they came to a pet store. "Oh Bobby can we just take a quick look, please?" She gave him her best pleading face. He laughed and they walked into the store. They were looking at the puppies, with Tala completely entranced she didn't even notice the girl until they bumped into each other. "Oh I am so sorry." Tala started to say when she stopped. She had seen this girl before. She had short red hair that was in pigtails with a green shirt and blue jeans.

She looked at Tala and grinned. "Hey you're the new girl." Tala nodded she was starting to get used to being called the new girl. "I'm Rahne. You're Tala right?" Tala nodded again. "Nice to meet you, oh hey Bobby," Rahne paused and slightly smiled. "Are you two going out?" She asked shyly. Tala laughed.

"No. We are just hanging out. Do you want to join us?" Rahne looked once more at the puppies and then looked at them.

"Sure as long as you two don't mind." Bobby smiled then looked at his watch.

"Oh I got to go. Sorry see you guys at home." He smiled and bolted out of the store. They both watched him leave.

"Dang you got lucky. He is so cute." Rahne said.

"Well we aren't going out or anything but I'll agree that he is pretty cute." Rahne laughed. "You want to go get some ice cream?"

"I would love to." They walked out of the puppy store and down the block to Cold Stone. They both ordered then sat at the booth in the corner.

"So tell me about yourself." Tala said.

"Well I like taking long walks on the beach and reading romance novels." They both started laughing hysterically. "Seriously, let's see I'm from Scotland hence the accent. I'm fourteen and completely in love with dogs and wolves. I'm going to be a freshman this year and yea I think that pretty much covers the basics. What about you?"

"Um well I'm from California, fifteen, and I'm going to be a sophomore. I also love dogs and wolves. I actually traveled with a wolf from California to Arizona."

"No way you traveled with wolves? That is sweet. I tried to get near a wolf once but it ran away. Can you tell me about it?" Tala shook her head.

"It isn't something I like to talk about. So why did you go after a wolf?" Rahne smiled.

"Don't you know? I can turn into a wolf. It is my power." Tala dropped her spoon her ice cream completely forgotten.

"Really, Can you show me?" Rahne looked around and shook her head.

"This place is not the greatest place to show you." Tala nodded in agreement and they quickly shoved the ice cream into their mouths. Five minutes and two brain freezes later they walked out of Cold Stone.

They walked down the road looking for a back alley or some private place. They reached an alley and went behind the dumpster there. Rahne looked around and slowly began to transform into a reddish brown wolf. When she was done she looked at Tala.

Tala laughed and too began to change. Her eyes were first. They were no longer a dark blue but a dark brown with blue specks. Her teeth lengthened and her body shed its clothes for black and brown fur. Her ears became pointed and she grew a little stub for her tail. She was taller than Rahne but skinnier. Where Tala had once stood was now a Doberman pincer. The only thing that resembled Tala was the black studded collar.

Rahne quickly changed back to human form and so did Tala. Tala was smiling enthusiastically while Rahne looked worried. "What's the matter?" Tala asked, her smile fading away.

"You told the professor you didn't have any powers."

"I didn't know this was a power until you told me."

"Then what did you think it was?" Tala shrugged not knowing why Rahne was freaking out.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll tell the professor when we get back but right now I want to go buy a tag. Will you come with me?" Rahne nodded and they walked out of the alley. The walk to petsmart seemed to take forever. Neither of them had said a word since they had left the alley. They went to the tag machine. Tala looked at Rahne. "What color should I get?" They looked at the options and decided on the silver bone shaped one. Tala looked at the space that said name and raised an eyebrow.

"How about dog girl?" Rahne suggested.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." They thought about it for a second.

"Did you know that on your chest is a black star?" Tala nodded. That was her favorite part about being two colors. "What about star?"

"No way am I going to be called star."

"Well it has to do something with a star." Tala agreed. "What about starbite?" Tala thought about it for a second. It had a nice little ring to it.

"What's your name?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Alright, Wolfsbane and Starbite. I think it sounds a little weird but hey I'll give it a try. If I change my mind I can always get another one." She typed it in and four minutes later she had a little silver tag hanging from her collar.

Deciding they didn't want to go home yet they walked back to the dumpster and transformed. They walked back out to the street and went to the park, racing the whole way.

Rahne won the race with Tala right on her heels. They ran up to the jungle gym and stopped short. There was a family there complete with their two dogs. They were two Irish setters. Holding them was the littlest girl in the family. The Setters scented the girls before their owners saw them. Tala winked at Rahne and growled softly. That set the Setters off. They ripped themselves from the little girl and came charging Tala and Rahne.

Rahne glared at Tala declaring all of this was her fault in one glance. They braced themselves and collided with the Setters. Tala didn't know how Rahne was doing but she could tell that this was not going to be easy. The dog she was fighting was heavier than her and was using that as a deadly advantage. They rolled and tore at whatever they could. She found an escape and took it. She quickly rammed the Setter in the side. It flew two feet before landing on its side.

When it didn't get up Tala ran to Rahne. Rahne had done far better. She was standing over the Setter baring her teeth. The Setter had its tail between its legs and was whimpering. Rahne looked at Tala and glared once more. Tala just shrugged her shoulder then winced.

They let the Setter get up and it ran to its masters as did the other one. Tala watched in satisfaction. She turned around just as a wire went around her neck.

Hey everyone please read and review. Come on I know you want to! Oh and poll. What do you think Tala's name should be?

Kool-wolf: I'm glad you like the story!


	4. Rescue Please

Rescue… Please?

Rahne and Tala were sitting in kennels next to each other. Rahne would not go near Tala. Tala whimpered her apology but Rahne just shook her head. Rahne could not go over to Tala because she was afraid she would start laughing. This had been the best day she had since coming to the X-Men. That was if they could get out of this prison.

Tala went to the water bucket and licked it then shook her head. She licked her paw trying to get the taste out of her mouth. She did not know if water could go bad but something was most defiantly wrong with that water. She sighed and laid down resting her head on her paws. _This was getting boring, fast._

A little girl walked down the rows looking at all the dogs. There were a lot of dogs here and all of them had the same bored glazed eye look. If they had been humans Tala would have thought they were on drugs. The little girl looked at Tala. Tala watched with her eyes. Feeling slightly peeved at being locked in the cage she raised her upper lip baring her teeth at the girl. The little girl looked frightened and quickly went to the next cage, Rahne.

Rahne stood up and walked over to the girl just a little out of reach and sat down. She panted a little even though she wasn't hot and gave the girl a little grin. The girl kneeled down. "Come here girl." She put her hand in the cage trying to touch Rahne. Rahne licked her hand and rubbed her nose on the girl's hand. The little girl smiled.

"Daddy!" She screamed. Rahne drew back not liking how loud the girl had gotten. A man walked down the aisle. "Daddy I want this one." Tala watched in interest. _How is she going to get out of this one? _Rahne looked terrified. She backed into the corner. Tala feeling that she needed help stood up and walked to the corner that was closest to the two human. She jumped at them and barked furiously snarling every chance she got. The man stood up, grabbed his daughter close to his body to protect her, and called to someone.

A mad looking guy came up. He was wearing normal clothes but he had a tag on his shirt. _Todd _He kicked her cage. "Shut up." She growled deeply. He smiled and grabbed a pole above the cage across from her. He opened her cage and with a movement that proclaimed experience he fit the noose around her neck. He pulled so she could barley breath. He grabbed a muzzle and quickly fitted it on her head. He took the pole off her neck and shut her cage. Turning to the man Todd said, "Shouldn't be a problem now."

"Honey, why don't we go to the pet store to get you a dog?" The girl nodded in agreement. They quickly left. Tala watched them leave then laid back down. She pawed at the muzzle but it was going nowhere. After what seemed like eternity someone else came into view. The man had to be a biker or a wannabe. He was wearing black leather pants, black shirt with a Harley Davison, a black leather vest and black leather gloves. He had long blond hair and short beard with a black bandana. He looked at Tala.

"Perfect," He proclaimed to no one in particular. He waved to Todd. "I want this one."

"Are you sure? She is a mad one."

"Perfect. I need something to protect my house." Tala growled and backed into the corner._ I'm not going anywhere with you tubby._ "How much for her?"

"One hundred, fifty more if you want her fixed." Tala's eyes went big and looked at Rahne. She could swear Rahne was laughing at her.

"Nah, I think she would produce a good litter." _I don't like either of these ideas._ Tala looked at Rahne pleading. Rahne didn't even look at her. _Jerk _"Come here girl." Tala growled and raised her hackles. There was no way she was going with this guy. Todd grabbed the pole and tried to get the noose around her neck. She was ready this time and dodged it. He tried again and again she gave him the slip each time. Frustrated he threw down the pole and charged at her. She jumped at him forgetting she had a muzzle on. She couldn't do much damage. He grabbed her by the collar and pushed her down.

Both Todd and Tala realized at the same time that she was wearing a collar. He looked at the tag then yelled "Jeff. Grab the phone." She relaxed she was not going anywhere but home. _Home that sounded so weird in her mouth _"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid this dog is already taken." The man nodded and wandered down the aisle once again.

It didn't take long for Storm to gather both Tala and Rahne. Both walked behind her tails between legs, heads down pleading for forgiveness. She they got into the car they did not change back to human form. They looked more pitiful in their animal forms and they knew it.

Tala felt like a convicted felon as she walked with Rahne to Xavier's office. As the door slid close behind them they bowed their head once more. Xavier looked as if he trying not to laugh. "I need you to change back now so I'm not scolding animals." He informed them. Tala hesitated but changed when Rahne started to. "Who would like to tell me what happened?"

Tala raised her hand. "I can explain. It was all my fault. I didn't know that being able to change into a dog was a power. So when Rahne showed me she too could change I got a little excited. We were hanging out at the park when I started a fight with some dogs. The next thing I know we were at the pound."

"Is that how it was Rahne?" Rahne shook her head.

"No professor it was as much my fault as Tala's. She can't take all the credit." Rahne smiled at Tala.

"Two times in the danger room a day, Rahne for a week. Same for you Tala, Rahne will explain it to you." Hey nodded and excused them. _Those two are going to cause trouble. _He thought amused. Tala hung back a little.

"Professor, would it be alright if I applied for a job at the pound? The dogs there need a lot of help." He nodded and Tala smiled running to Rahne. They walked off together talking excitedly.

HeyI know you want to review! Well maybe not butI want you to. So even if you don't want to review do it for me. Please?

Kool-wolf: Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! I'm glad you like it. please keep reviewing.


	5. Work

Work

Tala looked at Todd. Oh how she wanted to hit this guy. He was about five six, not much taller than her. He had greasy hair with long sideburns. He was paper white, looking as if he had never seen the sun. He was skinny and slightly dangly. She figured she could take him. The only reason she didn't was because of the guy right next to her, Jeff.

Jeff was the complete opposite of Todd. He was tall at about six two. He had to weigh at least two hundred pounds. Jeff kind of reminded her of the hit guy type. But he was harmless. Actually he was kind of sweet, but he was good friends with Todd.

She rubbed her arm where a big black and blue bruise had started too form. She was not looking forward to going back into the danger room. Not if it was going to be like it had been this morning.

"I'm going to change the water." Tala said. Jeff started to get up to help her but she waved him down. Todd just looked at her. She left their little office and went to the aisle she had been just two days ago. Walking to the cages that had once been hers and Rahne's she growled softly under her breath.

Inside the cages were two new dogs, Great Danes. They were both black and both male. They didn't have the glossy eyes yet. Tala opened the cage and went in with the bigger one. It growled and she put up her hands. She knelt down and reached for the dog with one hand. It came to her warily. She let him sniff her hand then rubbed his head. She rubbed his neck finding the collar. _I knew they looked too nice to be street dog. _She called to Jeff.

"No need to shout." Tala whirled upsetting the dog. Todd was standing there. _How did he sneak up on me? _"You are pretty brave to go in there. That dog tried to bite off my hand when we put him in there."

"Did you notice his collar?" She asked coolly. Still slightly upset she hadn't heard him. Todd shrugged. Tala stood up and opened the door. "Sit. Stay" She commanded to the dog. It did so. Todd looked strangely at her. "They are both show dogs." She informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"Any one could tell you that." _Especially one who reads the Kennel Club tag he has. _"I need the phone." Jeff walked up to her and handed her the phone. She dialed the number and gave instructions on how to get to the Bayville pound. She hung up the phone, gave it to a stunned Todd then walked to the first dog in the aisle.

She checked all of the dogs the same way she had just checked the Great Dane. Almost half of them had tags. _Stupid idiots. _Many of the dogs had been in here for months. They spent the rest of the day calling up relieved owners and having the dogs get picked up. After the last dog had gotten picked up Tala looked at Todd.

"Next time check for collars." She said disgustedly. _How could they let these dogs be stuck here for so long without even looking for if they had collars? That means they haven't left those cages for who knows how long._ She went to give the dogs food before leaving when she realized that she hadn't checked the water yet. _Tomorrow_ she promised.

Tala looked at the door with dread. It was metal with an x on it. The only comforting thing was that Rahne would be doing this with her this time. She touched the door opening it. They walked into an empty metal room. She looked at the control room above them and gave them the thumbs up. Then she changed into her dog form. Rahne was a second behind her.

They watched as the hologram took the image of out in the woods. She smiled _your back yard._ From behind the tree emerged five guys. They all had branches. Tala crouched. She felt for her power and called for sharper and longer claws. She felt her claws growing. She jumped at the end guy with Rahne next to her. Together they scratched, clawed, and bit the guys to a bloody mess. Tala sat down panting.

The scene changed. They were inside a wear house. In front of them was a woman who was literally blue. Rahne growled but Tala didn't understand. _Who is she? _Rahne jumped at her but Tala didn't move. _Rahne can take her. _The woman changed into a man Tala had seen around the grounds. He was the guy who had taken her to the professor. _Logan? _From his hands he produced three blades for each hand. He slashed at Rahne. Tala watched transfixed as he hit her squarely throwing her across the room. Rahne was now on the ground tail between her legs.

Tala snarled and lunged for him. He swung his blade to meet her. She quickly sunk her teeth into his wrist. The other arm came towards her. She clawed at the hand ripping the flesh. Then she let go of the wrist and grabbed the throat. She felt the wind pipe break beneath her grip but not before one of the blades cut her shoulder. The hologram ended and Tala limped over to Rahne trying not to put any weight on her leg. Rahne looked at her. _'Did we win?' _Tala nodded. Not even realizing she had understood her.

Tala changed back to her human form and helped Rahne up. They walked and limped out of the room to the control room. There they were forced to watch what they had just done and tell Logan what they could have done to have done better. When they reached when the woman had appeared Logan stopped the tape.

"This Tala is where you screwed up the most. With your guy's powers your strength is stronger together. You left Rahne to fend for herself."

"She didn't have any type of weapon, how was I supposed to know that you would pop out."

"She is a danger with or without a weapon. Her name is Mystique. She is a shape shifter, making her a more powerful enemy than you know. Don't leave Rahne when fighting, got it?" Tala nodded.

After getting bandaged up they walked down the halls Tala looked at Rahne. "I'm sorry that I well you know." Rahne shrugged. "Are we friends?" Rahne stopped walking and looked at Tala.

"Well you said you wouldn't leave me. So I guess that it means that I have no choice, right?" Rahne grinned. "Of course we are friends silly." She put her arm gently around Tala's shoulders and they walked to go raid the kitchen.


	6. James

James

Tala was walking down the street for once alone. Once she would have thought that constantly being around people would kill her now she felt longing to have Rahne or Bobby at her side. Both were at work right now, Bobby at the ice cream parlor and Rahne at McDonalds. Tala sighed, so much had happened in the past two months. She had made friends with Rahne and even some of the younger guys. Rahne and Tala had even been able to talk mind to mind but only in their animal forms, which made attacking much more coordinated and easier. Tala had paid off her debt and unfortunately was starting school next week. The biggest thing, to her, was the fact that she no longer felt weak. Even after their punishment had ended of two a day danger room sessions Tala found that it was a good stress reliever and so did it once a day.

A familiar sent drifted past her nose. _Todd_ She turned around to see her walking towards her. _So the snake does come out in the sun_ He must have seen her because he was calling her name. She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. "What do you want?" She asked trying hard to be nice.

"Tala we found a stray dog." _So what's new? _"It is in building somehow it made a hole in the wall and we can't get it out. I need you to come help me get it out."

"It isn't my shift Todd."

"I know but I need your help." Tala sighed.

"Fine, where is it?" He led her down through the town to the more run down buildings. When they got to what seemed like the furthest away from town, he pushed open a door and led her inside. It was dark and cold inside filled with dust, making Tala sneeze twice. Something about the place made her want to run. To find trees and open spaces but she forced the feeling down.

They climbed two flights of stairs when Todd opened another door. Tala stepped inside and looked at the room. There was no hole in any of the walls. In fact the only thing in the room was Todd's dog catcher's pole. She turned to see Todd standing in front of the door. She gave him a confused look but he just smiled at her. It was not a smile one would want to have when stuck in a room with a guy. He reminded her of a lion who had cornered its prey.

He stepped towards her. She stepped away fear making her forget she could fight. All that was in her mind was to run, run away. He was stalking towards her. She ran to the door and jiggled the handle. Locked. She wanted to hide to wake up from this nightmare. Todd pulled her away from the door and pushed her onto the ground. Before she could get up he was on top of her. He pulled out a knife and pushed it against her throat. Leaning close to her ear he said "Make a noise and I'll slit your throat." A shiver of fear, helplessness, and anger ran down her body. She growled in her mind, defiant.

She heard the door open and close. Todd looked at the intruder. "Get up." A voice demanded. Tala went still with fear. That was the voice that made her scream at night. The voice she had run as far as she could from. The voice had found her.

"You said I could have fun first if I brought her to you." _Kill me now. Oh please kill me now. _She pleaded.

"Get your knife away from her you idiot." A strong hand pulled the knife away from her throat before she had a chance to kill herself. "Did you really think I would let you have _my_ prize? You must have been mistaken." Todd got up reluctantly. He walked out of the room. Tala knew she needed to get up but she couldn't look at him. _You need to defend yourself. _She rose slowly to her feet and looked at him.

He was looking at her with a little sign of worry on his face but mostly satisfaction. He was tall with dark black hair and deeply tanned skin. His dark brown eyes looked at her body seeming to never blink. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. He was twenty but had been held back in school. That's where she had first met him. _James_

"You led me on quite the little chase Kace." He was one of the only people who called her by her real first name. "Did you really think you could get away from me?" He stepped towards her. _How did he find me? _"Did you miss me? I missed you, but you broke my heart when you left me." This wasn't true. It was just words, words to distract her. "Come back with me Kace. We will never be apart again."

Tala looked around. There was a window in the back. The glass was already broken. She ran for it. He was right behind her. Crash. The remaining glass and Tala fell down three stories and into a rose bush. Dizzily Tala picked herself up and ran. She could see trees ahead she ran to them and went deeper in until she found a large bush. She changed into her dog form and crawled in.

Her whole body felt like one big bruise. The only way she had been able to keep going was the adrenalin and now it had run out. Not having enough energy or mental satiability to care that thorns and glass was embedded in her skin. She laid down and watched the path from where she had come. Her path was evident to anyone and Tala knew she needed to hide her trail but her body refused to get up.

"_Rahne, Can you hear me?" _No answer came. Tala hadn't expected it to work. She changed quickly to her human form. _"Professor? Help me…" _It was all she could ask for before she felt the tears come. She quickly changed so she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry it would only blur her vision and use more energy. She waited there for what seemed like hours before she heard voices. She perked up thinking it was Rahne or Bobby. Instead out stepped Todd and James. They were looking at the bush she was hiding in. She couldn't help but give a small whimper.

"Come on out Kace. I know you are in there." She growled as loudly as she could. Todd stuck his pole in the bush and somehow got it around her neck. He pulled choking her. _Good, death is welcome _Although she had convinced her mind that death was good her body betrayed her by finding energy to get up and walk out in the open. Todd had stopped pulling so she let gravity take its toll and fell to the ground.

Todd gave the pole to James and took a closer look at the Doberman at his feet. There around her neck was a spiked dog collar with a tag claming the dog to be named Starbite. He recognized the tag and collar and quickly got up. "She is a mutant! Kill her. Kill her James." James didn't move so Todd pulled out his knife and went to slice open her throat.

"NO!" screamed James. He pulled the noose off of Tala and swung the pole like a bat straight at Todd's head. Todd fell unconscious. James continued to beat him with the pole until he was sure Todd would never hurt her ever again. He turned to Tala. She was standing now but her whole body shook from the effort.

She growled at him and bared her fangs. She felt no fear in this body not for him at least. Slowly she stepped towards him, stumbled and fell. She had no more energy in her to hold her shape. She changed in front of him. He stood aw struck. She started to army crawl away from him. Hands picked her up and held her. She didn't feel fear as she was being held. She looked up and into the eyes of Bobby.

She wanted to cry with relief but the roar of rage shattered her hope. She looked at James. He was running at them swinging the pole. Tala knew Bobby could only work ice through his hands but he refused to put her down. Out of the brush Rahne ran at James. She ripped at his wrists and he dropped his pole. She attacked at him again and again. He gave one last hateful glare at Tala before he ran away.

Rahne came to her side. She changed and gently hugged Tala. It was the last thing Tala remembered before passing out.

Kool wolf: Thank you so much for reading my story and encouraging me to continue. I know the last update took a while so I made this one shorter for you. I hope you like it.

Yaya bitchy fish: Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading please.


	7. An Offer

An Offer

Tala woke to a sharp stinging in her rib cage area. She kept her eyes closed and bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying in pain. The memory of what had happened earlier came rushing back. _NO, James _She changed to her dog form. It was harder then usual using more of her energy. Tala opened her eyes, growled, and flung herself at the closest person. Her vision was blurred so all it looked like was a dark blue blob. She didn't care; she just needed to run, to be outside with animals. The blob fell from the unexpected attack. Tala ran to the door but it was closed. Changing would waste all her power. She cursed the door and changed. She was running down a hall, someone was touching her mind. Her body lifted off of the floor suspending her in mid air.

Tala fought with the air but she only lost more energy. She stopped fighting and tried to breath. She was panting almost out of breath. Someone from behind her pulled her from the air and held her gently as if she was made of glass. The arms were hairy and…blue? She looked up into an animal's face but felt peace fill her. It was too human to be anything but a mutant. Then she realized she had just jumped on this guy.

He was walking her back the way they had come. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Tala said quietly trying to look sincere. It smiled.

"Don't worry it takes a lot more than that to hurt me." Its voice sounded like a guy. _Must be a guy, thank you captain obvious _

"Where am I?"

"You're at the mansion, just a little lower than you're used to. I don't know what you did girl but you sure beat yourself up pretty well. Your whole body is a glass and thorn pin cushion. I need to get the rest of it out. Oh and we think you might have cracked a rib or two." _That would explain the stomach pains. _

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a day." They arrived back at the room and he set her down on the examine table. "I'm going to put this little needle in you so you can sleep and not feel too much pain. Is that ok?" Tala didn't answer. She was already asleep. Hank smiled but stuck the needle in anyways. Better that she didn't have to go through any more pain. Then he started back on pulling out glass shards from her body.

(The next day)

Tala was in her 'nest' sleeping. She felt that is all she had been doing for the last two days. She got out of her hole and stretched She shook the dirt off her fur and started at a trot to the school for breakfast. When she got there she sat in between Bobby and Rahne. No one brought up what had happened, something Tala was grateful about. She knew her friends had questions but they knew better then to press the matter. After breakfast they went up to Bobby's room assured that no one would be there.

"So how are you feeling?" Rahne asked. Tala shrugged.

"I feel like one big bruise but going into town and gorging myself with chocolate ice cream will make everything perfect." She stared at the ceiling pretending to see chocolate.

"You do know that chocolate can kill dogs." Bobby said. "I don't know if I can allow you to have chocolate, wouldn't want you to die." Tala's jaw dropped.

"No you don't understand, I'll die if I don't have chocolate." Tala said while pretending to die from lack of chocolate. Looking must like a dehydrated crawling through the desert looking for water. Rahne smiled but it was more like a scowl.

"Tala what happened before we found you?" Tala shook her head. "Why can't you tell me? We found you with you on the verge of dieing a guy dead and a mad man after Bobby. What happened? Can't you tell us?"

"I could but then I would have to kill you." Tala said smiling.

"Tala I'm being serious, you almost died." _Death was welcome._

"Don't worry about it, it won't happen again."

"How do you know that? The police haven't caught the guy. What if he comes after you again?" Tala was no longer joking. A look of terror crossed her face.

"They haven't caught-" Tala couldn't say his name. "Please tell me you're joking? Please" She pleaded. Rahne shook her head suddenly worried. Sure Tala had been scared when the guy had been there. Rahne would have been too if a guy was coming after with a pole. But if Tala was scared to just know he was out there now that scared Rahne.

"Come with me." Tala said quickly.

"Where?" Rahne asked.

"Let get away from here, run away. Who wants to get told what to do anyways? I lived for two months in the forests before I could do it again. What do you say? Lets leave New York and never look back."

"I can't just leave without telling my mom where I'm going. She is in Scotland, being here is the only way I can contact her."

"Then we could go to Europe. That would be better." Tala was smiling now a smile of hope.

"No, Tala if you are afraid of him this is the safest place. The x-men can protect you but I can't leave here."

"Don't you understand? He knows I'm here, he will find me." Tala was close to tears. "Please don't make me stay here."

"He is the reason you left your home in California, isn't he?" Bobby asked. "What did he do to you? When you first came here you were the most skittish person I had ever seen. Then you changed you grew you became more confidante, stronger in a way. What did he do to make you lose that at just mentioning him?"

"You don't understand. You couldn't." She stood up and ran out, down the hall, out the doors, and away from her 'nest'.

Tala ran crying not seeing where she was going so she stumbled on logs and roots. When her ribs screamed at her to stop she had to listen. She climbed the closest tree and sobbed. She had forgotten how much it hurt to leave the ones you become close to. _'Tala, can you hear me?' _His voice was worried._ Yes professor. 'Are you alright?' Yes 'Why don't you come back?' No I can't her knows I'm there he will kill him. 'Who will kill who, Tala please I need to you to come back. I want to help you." You can't help me no one can. I need to think, I just need to think. "Ok but you are always welcome back at any time. Rahne says she misses you, she is sorry, and she wants you to come back. Please be safe.'_ She didn't know how long she sat in the tree, thinking and she didn't care.

Night came and went before she left the tree. She changed into her dog form and walked along trying to find a stream to help her burning throat. As she lapped the cold water she found her mind second guessing her decision to leave. Her body was hurting so bad she wadded into the cool water and let it num her body. She sat in the river for hours moving only when she was thirsty. She moved to the bank and started to doze when she heard them. They were down wind from her but she could hear them. She jumped back into the water onto the opposite bank before scrambling up a tree.

"You're sure she came this way?" A guy demanded. Who ever he was talking to must have answered but she couldn't hear it. "Well you better be sure. I'm tired of walking."

"I'm sure Lance." Tala felt her normally short nails turn into claws. She felt her vision go black and white but her vision improved. She felt her teeth grow longer and sharper. She was ready, this time she would fight before he could take her. She was just about to jump at them when they came into view. James was not with them. She smelt the air around them. There was no sent of him on them. She huffed silently and laid back down on the branch and let her body go normal.

There three guys, one of them reminded her of a toad. He was wearing green and… _was he hopping?_ The other guy with him had brown hair and had to be taller than her with a scowl on his face. The last guy was way over weight. _No offence dude _He had a blond mow hawk. Tala listened and put names with faces. There was a buzz right by her ear. Annoyed she waved a hand at it. It stung her. She watched as the bee fell dead now. More buzzing filled the air around her. _Crap _She was practically sitting on the bee's hive. Thinking it would be better to take her chances with the guys, she jumped into the river. It wasn't as deep as she had hoped but she wasn't too banged up.

She sat up in the water and looked at the guys. They were staring in bewilderment. She got out of the water and looked at them with a little more respect than she had in the tree. "Are you the mutant?" Asked Lance

"What mutant?" Tala asked.

"The mutant that ran away from the x-men." _How do they know about that? Can I trust them? _

"Who is asking?" Tala said.

"We represent the Brotherhood." Lance said. He seemed to be the leader or at least spokes person. "I'm Lance, this is Toad, and Freddy." Tala nodded trying to be nice.

"What do you want with her?"

"We are here to make an offer to her, to join the Brotherhood."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"For protection, shelter, food, I don't know, to be around people." Tala thought about how hard it had been to come back to civilization after two months.

"Alright," She agreed.

To my favorite yobanut! Thank you for giving me this idea for my story. So all the rest of yas if you don't like it blame him! Just kidding.

A dragons wings: thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me! I'm glad you like it!

Yaya: Can I call you that? No I'm sorry she doesn't have different personalities, I'm sorry that I confused you like that! Please keep reading!

My pen name is…: Thanks for the review!

Kool wolf: hey keep your story up it gets better and better with each chap! Thanks for reviewing!

Neassa: I hope that unexpected was still good! Please keep reading!


	8. First Day

First day

The bell rang releasing the school from their first day. Tala stood up and stretched her stiff legs. She walked out the door making sure she didn't see any of the x-men. Luckily she didn't have any of them in her class but she almost wished she did. It had only been three days since she had joined the brotherhood but the transition was harder than she would have thought. They were ok but only because they didn't talk to her. Tala mentally shrugged. _What can you do? Nothing absolutely nothing or at least that is what you are doing. Shut up. _The intercom buzzed. "_All those interested in joining cross country please meet Coach Philips in the gym." _Tala thought about it. _You have done some running over the summer. Yeah some that's all you have been doing. Well then it should be easy right? _

Tala stopped running. _I'm going to die. They are going to have to carry my body off on a stretcher. That's a great way to encourage yourself. _"Hey are you ok?" asked the Coach. How could she tell him that she was just going to keel over and die? She couldn't. Not on the first day, can't show weakness. This was something she had drilled into her mind over the summer. So she lied.

"I'm fine just need to catch my breath."

"Ok but you need to keep running or all your muscles will cramp up." _Too late _"Just keep going you only have ten more minutes then we will be done." Tala gave him thumbs up and he practically sprinted off. _I won't be alive for another ten minutes._ Tala started to jog again but every step set a wave of pain through her body. Her mouth was dry and breathing in air was ripping her throat apart. _What I wouldn't give for water. _There it was the drinking fountain. It seemed to simmer and glow as if it was made of gold. She ran to it and used it to support her weight as she drank and drank filling her burning stomach.

When Tala's mouth was no longer filled with foam she stopped and breathed. She turned back to the track and was about to jog feeling like a new person when water log hit and hit hard. She almost doubled over from the pain. She knew what was going to happen. She moved as quickly as she could to the trash can, just barley making it. After spitting trying to get the taste out of her mouth she turned her head to see the coach and almost half the team watching her. She felt her face go red from embarrassment.

The coach turned to the team. "Did I tell you guys you could stop running? You're still doing your work out. Go." The team ran off. Tala could hear someone laughing. _At me, oh why did I ever join this stupid sport? _"Tala are you ok?" He was coming towards her but she could tell that he wanted to get away from the horrible stench by the look on his face. Tala shrugged.

"I think I'll live." _In a little hole where no one can find me. "_I'm sorry that I interrupted things." He looked like he was going to laugh.

"Don't be, most of those kids out there were just looking for an excuse to stop anyways. Do you feel better?"

"Besides my burning throat, yea," Tala said.

"Well why don't you get cleaned up and we will see you tomorrow? Don't worry about it; I threw up my first time running. It doesn't mean anything about your ability as a runner. Tala shrugged.

"Thanks coach."

Tala turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Nothing good was really on so she turned it off and lay on the couch. She could feel tears coming and for once didn't care. Just as long as no one saw her. She walked out to her 'nest' and sat down next to the entrance. She put her head in her hands and cried, sobbed was more like it. Releasing all the stress that had built up since _he _came.

She didn't notice as the figure watched her. The figure had been watching her for days now. It knew about her hole were she slept and how easy a kill could be. But she fascinated it. No other human it knew left the human world to sleep with the trees.

_Get a grip! So what, you threw up big deal. What had they ever done for you before? You don't need to impress them. Just go back, not for them for you. Get stronger, faster, better. You can't be weak, you can't be weak. _A branch snapped. Tala jumped to her feet and whirled towards the sound. There sitting there never taking its eyes off her was a cougar. Tala jumped back and hit a tree. The cougar didn't move just blinked its light blue eyes at her.

Getting over her initial panic Tala reached out. Her mind touched the cougar's. The cougar felt her, she was sure of it, they always did. Still the cougar didn't move just watched. The mind was so alien to her own dog set mind, that she felt uncomfortable. Memories of watching Tala made her shiver. Her body started to change as more memories flooded her mind. Tala was fascinated as she watched cubs play and grow the pride as they killed by themselves, the joy of being a mother. Tala looked at the cougar.

Tala didn't need a mirror to be certain she had changed into a cougar. She would look almost identical to the cougar in front of her. Light tan fur with white fur covering her belly and a blacked tip tail. The only difference was the fact that she would have a star on her chest and her dark brown animal eyes.

The cougar stood and walked to Tala. Tala stiffened, she might have the same body as the cougar but she didn't know how to use it. They touched and circled each other. _What is your name? 'Name?' What are you known as? _There was a pause. _'I don't have a name.' _It was said questionably. _Why have you been watching me? 'You were not always here; no other of your kind comes out here without a fire stick. You are different.' What is a fire stick? _Images of men carrying guns filled her mind.

"Tala." A voice yelled through the trees. Tala turned to the cougar, but it was no longer in sight. _Will I see you again? 'Will you look?' _The connection broke between them and Tala felt the changes come back. She was in her human body when Lance came into the clearing. "I was calling your name. Didn't you hear me?" Tala nodded.

"Sorry but my throat is still sore from running." She didn't have to lie about that. She wanted to ask him about the cougar but something about him knowing about it didn't seem right.

"Well come on, we have a little mission tonight." Tala tried to question him about it but he wouldn't say anything. She sighed annoyed but was more curious. When Tala and Lance reached the house all of the guys were out side waiting for them.

"Man you guys are slow," complained Pietro. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" Tala asked.

"We are going to go make a withdraw from the bank." Lance said. Tala felt something telling her that this wasn't going to be good. She shoved the feeling down, this was the most they had talked to her and she didn't want them to think she was a wimp. _Last time you did this you almost had to go back. It doesn't matter if I go back now, he is here. _

"Tala you and Toad are going to take out the cameras before we go in. Tala sighed this defiantly wasn't going to be good. _Didn't you already learn what comes of this? Oh leave me alone. S_he changed into her dog form and walked into the bank with Toad. It didn't take long before Toad covered the cameras with a green slime that made her gag. The teller looked at them and Tala jumped at him knocking him down before he could push the button under the desk. She growled at him and kept her teeth bared.

"Give me the key." Fred demanded. Not making any sudden movements the man pulled out a silver key. Fred took it and walked away. Tala heard as he opened the cash register then another one.

Tala sniffed the air and her tail wagged automatically. Then she realized that she shouldn't be happy. Rahne tackled her and they rolled on the ground. They jumped to their feet and circled each other. _Why her? Why couldn't I fight Kitty?_ Neither of them wanted to attack. Rahne whimpered softly and sat down. Tala couldn't help but do the same. She couldn't attack her best friend.

Tala looked back over to where the teller had been. He was gone probably ran for his life. Tala changed and hugged Rahne. "I'm sorry I tackled you." Rahne said. Tala shrugged.

"I needed someone to, just glad it wasn't wolverine. Rahne laughed.

"Yea then I would have to rescue you from him. You can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" Tala laughed and shrugged.

"Not that I can remember." Tala stopped laughing and looked down "Do you think I can come back?"

"Oh you have my permission. I thought Bobby would never stop sulking."

"I'm sorry that I ran away."

"You were scared, not that big of a deal."

"Put up your hands," yelled a voice. They both raised their hands slowly.

"I blame you," whispered Rahne. Tala couldn't hold back the laugh that came.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. _Dumb school and sports_ Hope all is well with you. Um thanks for reading please review! I love to hear from yea! Have a great um what ever is coming up.

A dragons wing: she is scared she knows they can protect her but she is just scared doesn't know what to do. A little indecisive if you couldn't tell.

Yaya: Hey thanks for reviewing! Your awesome! Update your story soon. Iks sounds interesting.

Kool-wolf: Thanks for reviewing! Good luck with band. What instrument do you play? Six hours? I think I would die! Update soon! Please I love your story!

Yobanut: Hello yobanut. Man I haven't talk to you in forever! Jk. Thanks for reading my story it means a lot to me! I don't know if Bobby should like caramel. But that's just me! Please review.


	9. Trapped

Trapped

"You know this is the second time I had to bail out both of you."

"Sorry Scott. I promise I wasn't always like this! She turned me into this." Rahne accused. Tala opened her mouth in a mock face of surprise.

"Me? How could I turn you, the ever so good one, into a law breaker?" Tala asked. Scott shook his head.

"Forget about it. No, don't promise it won't happen again. I know it will." Tala grinned he was probably right. They got into the car and drove to the mansion. Tala rolled down the windows and let the wind blow through her hair.

Tala needed to think before she had to tell everyone what had happened. She couldn't focus her thoughts and they drifted absently as she listened to the voices. They were always there in her head. These were the voices she had grown up with, each one unique and wanting to be with her. They were a constant comfort but they also made it hard to think.

With the car parked Tala climbed out and convinced Rahne that she just wanted to go to sleep for a little bit. Tala watched as Rahne walked into the mansion. Tala changed into her dog form and walked to her hole. It was the same as she had left it but there was a sent around it that she couldn't place. She slid into her hole and drifted off.

Tala didn't know how long she slept for but when she woke up she felt better rested then she had in days. She climbed out and stretched, yawning. "I thought you would never wake up." Tala spun around but it was too dark to see. She changed to her human form slowly.

"Who are you?" Tala called. Thinking about the cougar she had met today, or was that yesterday? Her eyes changed adjusting to the night. There standing not far away was a figure barley moving.

"No one you need to worry about who I am. This is all about you. Breath Tala, your lungs need air." Tala breathed scared that he had known that she had been holding her breath.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you far better than you would think. I have been watching you." Tala felt a shiver run up and down her back.

"Why would you waste your time watching me?"

"Don't worry I'm not wasting my time. You have something that I want and I will get it one way or another."

"What do I have?"

"You'll see." The voice sounded distant as if they were walking away. But the shape was still in front of her, just standing there. Tala reached out and felt the trunk of a tree. Cursing her stupidity she did a full 360 turn. No one was there. Growling under her breath she walked back to the mansion. She really didn't want be out here alone any more.

Not wanting anyone to wake anyone up Tala slipped into the kitchen without turning on the lights. She flipped the switch to the light and sat down at the table. _Who had that guy been? What could she ever give him? She had nothing. _Her body twitched. She stood up and paced around the kitchen. She wanted to sleep to just relax and to forget but she couldn't go back outside by herself and she couldn't sleep inside. _Alright if you don't feel comfortable on the ground leave it. _She walked out to where the pool was and reached out into the darkness with her mind.

The touch was gentle, scared almost. Tala soothed it as much as she could, then entered the mind. It was an owl. The memories trickled into her mind like a leaky faucet. Her body was changing, shrinking and becoming lighter. Tala beat her wings but barley lifted off the ground. A chuckle echoed in her mind. _I bet you didn't do any better your first time. How do you work these things anyways? _

Mental images flashed into Tala's mind. After she felt comfortable with the movements she tried them. It took two tries before she was in the air. She was wobbly but instinct came before she fell. She flew higher then made a mad dive for the ground. She pulled up just as a crash was evident. Her body had pumped adrenalin into her system and this was the best way she ever imagined to release it. She had forgotten about the owl but knew it hadn't gone far. It couldn't have. Her power had limits and breaking contact this far from the ground would be fatal.

She soared over the grounds silent as a shadow. This was the best feeling in the world. No limits, she was defying gravity in a way. She laughed feeling giddy and slightly sick from all the twists and turns. Something jerked at her mind. Tala felt the owl's fear and it pulled away. It was flying away taking all of its memories with it. Tala felt her body change. _Crap!_She headed for the ground but her body was too heavy for her wings and they were starting to disappear.

_No, I have to make it I have to make it. _Tala was plummeting straight for the ground in a few seconds she would be died. Tala closed not wanting to see the ground coming at her. _HELP! _Unlike all the other touches that came into her mind this one ripped in. Memories came in like a flood, so much so that Tala couldn't make out what they were about. When she hit the ground she did so on her feet, no not feet paws. She looked down; she had become a cougar once again.

'_Are you alright strange one?' _Tala nodded before she remembered that the cougar wouldn't understand.

_Yes thanks to you. Where are you? _The cougar emerged from the shadows of the forest. Tala was closer to them now then the house.

'_Why were you in the air when you are meant to stay on the ground?' _

_I was just testing out flying. Quite fun really you should try it. _There was an amused laughter.

'_No I learned from you not to fly.'_

_Thank you for helping me, how did you know? _

'_I just did, it was almost like when I know my cubs need me. Is that you are strange one? Just another cub I am going to have to watch out for?'_ Tala felt the laughter behind the words.

_Very funny, no I can take care of myself. _The laughter died

'_You can't fool me strange one. I see your memories just as easily as you see mine. I might not understand some of them, but I know that you seem to find trouble.'_

_I noticed. _Tala thought back to just less than an hour ago. _Did you see someone in the forest tonight, besides me? _The cougar swung her tail back and forth thinking.

'_I never saw them but the sent was strong, there was someone.' _Tala sighed.

_I was afraid of that. _The cougar sniffed the air and hissed. Tala didn't have time to question what had happened before the cougar had loped off.

Tala shook her head; the cougar had a habit of doing that. She was walking to the door when she realized she hadn't changed into her human form. She concentrated on the change but it didn't work. Confused and frustrated she tried again, nothing. Growling under her breath she went to the nearest balcony. It was only the second story. She jumped at it and dug her claws into the small chips in the stone hauling herself up and over the railing. She circled the spot before laying down. _She was safe here_.

Screaming woke up Tala. She yawned, mad that someone would interrupt her sleeping time. She turned towards the guilty Kitty. Trying to figure out why she would be freaking out Tala looked at her body. She was still a cougar. _What in the world?_ _Don't worry it is just me._ Tala tried to plead with Kitty. She was on her feet now. Kitty slammed the door. Tala looked around, then off the balcony. It wasn't too far of a jump, plus the pool was right there.

Tala leapt off of the balcony and into the freezing water. _Cold, cold, cold, way too cold_ She quickly swam for the nearest side but her body was three times heavier and weighing her down. She climbed out the side looked back at the balcony. Standing there looking at her was Logan. Without a thought Tala growled a warning to him. She was just trying to tell him to leave her alone. He must have taken it as a challenge because he jumped off the balcony.

Logan looked at this cat in front of him. _Well this should be easy _he thought. His claws came out and he charged at it.

Tala jumped away and hissed at him. _What are you doing? _Tala extended her claws to their longest. She knew that she wouldn't win a long term fight. If she could just keep him away from her long enough to gain control over her powers she might be able to change back. Lagan attacked again; when she tried to leap away he drove in that direction and sliced her shoulder. Tala yowled in pain. Something inside of her snapped. She was no longer had control over her body. Her mind called to all the voices in her head. Each voice providing a memory she could shift through. She felt her body changing but not to her human form. Her mouth grew longer and her teeth grew sharper, needles. On her back wings grew six times their normal size. She pushed off the ground and circled Logan. He whirled around confused but not letting her out of his sight. She dived slashing at him one way then snapping at him the other. Always she stayed out of his reach.

Logan looked at the beast in front of him. He had no idea what this thing was, but it was defiantly a mutant which meant he shouldn't kill it. He wasn't worried every time it made impact by the time it came back to attack again his wound had healed. However this system was getting boring. Slowly he inched his way towards the pool. When he figured he was close enough he waited. All it had to do was made one mistake, it wouldn't be long.

Tala dove at him, he was closer to the pool now but that didn't matter. In fact that was good he was retreating, or so she thought. She was about to claw his head when something went horribly wrong. He was suddenly behind her and grabbed her long tail. He swung her around then threw her into the pool. Tala hit the bottom of the pool before the shock wore off. Slowly she made her way towards the surface. Her wings weighted her down. She didn't have the energy to climb out of the water. She sat panting on the edge and whimpered. _So cold, have to get out of the water, have to get out of the water, so tired. _Her claws started loose grip and she fell back into the water unconscious.

Hey thanks for reading! Please review!

Kool-Actually I know a couple of girls who play the trombone. Thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me. Please update soon.

Turtle: Yea she can change into different animals! Who knows, I'm sure there are some bob cats out there in those woods. Thanks for reviewing!

Yobanut: So you're mine now? Weird, jk. Well I'm glad that you approve of my story. sticks tongue out I'll try to add Gambit but I might need your help with it.

A dragons wings: Hey thank you for reading and reviewing! Good luck with school.

Yaya: Yea Tala's back. She just missed you too much. Can't wait to read your story! Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Memories

Tala turned her head and surveyed the white room that seemed all too familiar. She tried to sit up but her body was strapped to the bed she was laying on. She looked down at a body that was not hers. She was still a cougar with wings. Sighing she concentrated to shape her body but she couldn't grasp any memories. She had been shape shifting so much these last few weeks that her mind was over crowded with memories that weren't her own. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to look like.

Tala growled in her frustration then focused on the first memory she saw. Slowly her body shifted into a small squirrel. She was able to slip off the bed but she felt too small. Once again grabbing for a memory she shifted into a Doberman. Something about this felt right, natural even. She walked over to the door and pushed against it, it didn't budge. She ignored it and walked to a different door and pushed against that one as well, nothing happened.

Mad, Tala scratched the door and howled for someone to come. She must have scratched and howled for five minutes before the door opened. A blue animal opened the door. Tala backed up and growled it didn't smell right. "It is ok Tala, it is ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly he opened the door a little wider and in walked a wolf. Tala's little stub of a tail wagged. She couldn't remember who this was but the sent reassured her, she knew this wolf. '_Tala, Are you ok?' _

_Am I Tala?_

'_Yes'_

_Who are you? _

'_I'm Rahne, don't you remember me?'_

_You seem so familiar, but I have no memories of you. I have memories of all the others but not of you. Why haven't you shared your memories with me? _

'_I can't, I'm not like the other animals you have met. I'm a human just like you.'_ Tala shook her head.

_I am not a human, I can't be, I don't think. I have no memories of a human's, only animal memories, I think. _

'_Come with me, I will try and help you remember.'_

_Alright_

Tala walked behind Rahne as the walked out the room, down a steel hallway and into another room. As Tala entered the room, the doors behind her slid shut. The floor trembled causing to Tala to lay on her stomach her ears flat against her head and whine. When the doors opened again with a ding, she jumped out and barked at it. Rahne only smiled with amusement and led Tala on. They were in another hallway to a set of doors. Rahne stopped and barked. Tala instinctively joined in. The doors opened and inside where two men and a woman.

The woman had dark skin and long white hair. She was trying to smile but Tala could sense her unease. One of the men stood in the corner. He had black hair and was standing with his arms crossed. Tala recognized him and tried to run back out. The door had already shut, she scratched to get out but it was no use. She ran to the opposite corner that he was in and looked at the third man. He was sitting down but he had an air of power. He beckoned to her and she felt inclined to obey. _'Tala can you understand me?' _Tala shivered. His presence in her mind was nothing like Rahne's, it felt foreign and out of place.

_Yes_

'_I need you to change into your human form. Can you do that for me?'_ Tala dug inside her mind, slowly a memory formed. She shape shifted in to a younger version of herself. She was slightly chubby but she had a look of innocence that showed a sheltered life. Tala smiled hoping that this was what he wanted. He frowned and Tala's smile faded, as she backed into the corner.

"Tala, do you remember being older?" Tala shook her head quickly. "What do you remember before you woke up?" Tala scrunched up her face in thought.

"I think I was in a car. Yea, it was my dad's car we were coming home from taking Baby to the vet. I must have fallen asleep in the car and woke up here." Tala smiled, happy that she could remember something. "Is that what happened?"

"I'm afraid not. I need to go in to your mind; I need to find your older self. Is that ok?"

"Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't." Tala shrugged.

"Yes it is ok, but they might not like it. They don't like humans."

"Who are they?"

"They are the others, my friends, the ones who protect me. I will try to stop them, but there area lot of them."

Mentally she held his hand and led him deeper into her mind. _I have to go, Baby wants me. _She ran of and disappeared behind the memories. Xavier felt lost in her mind. This place made no sense, every once in a while the scene would change and would show a memory from a different animal. Right now he was in a tree and the next he was under the ground. There was only one place that seemed unaffected by the changing memories. He walked towards it carefully. It was a large floating orb. When he was ten feet from it animals surrounded him. They ranged from little birds to all kinds of dogs to a deer. All stared at him none of them making a sound. '_Tala, where are you?' _A growl emanated from a Doberman close to him. '_Tala?' _It certainly did look like Tala's dog form but something was different. He stepped towards it. The dog bared its teeth in warning.

_Baby, stop that! _Tala was running towards them. When she reached the animals they stepped back to let her pass then took there old places to close the circle once again. Tala placed a hand on Baby's neck and the growl subsided._ I'm sorry about that sir. She is just over protective. Did you find the memories?_ Baby looked up at Tala and whined, but Tala just ignored her plea.

'_I think they are in there' _Xavier saidTala looked at the orb took two steps towards it then turned around.

_Are you sure? I don't want to open it. It reeks of fear and sadness._

_'Tala we need to know what happened to you.'_ Tala walked closer to the orb and touched it then jumped back, expecting something to jump back at her. Nothing happened. She touched it again with both hand and closed her eyes in concentration. The orb's once shiny surface grew dark started to groan and grind. The orb opened and a white mist filled with memories swirled around Tala. Tala cried out in pain. The animals howled, screeched, stamped, and hissed their concern. It seemed like an eternity before the mist soaked into her skin.

When it was gone Tala had grown into her older self. She sat down and cried. Baby walked over to her and Tala embraced her. _Thank you Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _A hand rested on her shoulder. Tala looked in to his kind eyes before recognizing him. _Professor?_ He nodded.

_'Are you ok?' _She shrugged. _'What do you remember?'_

_Everything_

_'Can you tell me?'_

_About what?_

_'What made you leave your home in California'_

_It is too complicated and I don't want to talk about it._

_'I think I deserve an explanation don't you?' _

_Can I show you instead of saying it? Are you sure you want to know? _The professor nodded. _Ok but be warned it is a long story. _

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for sticking it out with me for this long and please review!

Lizanne89892: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading it!

Turtle: Thanks I like the cougar too. Thanks for reviewing!

MY dear Yobanut: I think I might have an idea on how to add your precious Gambit in there. But before you get too excited I need you to breath. It might not work out. The voices are very important.

Yaya: Well I hope this was what you wanted. I made her all better just for you.  That's awesome! Great minds must think alike! Speaking of which when are you going to write more? I can't wait!

Kool-Wolf: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Please update yours soon!

A dragons wing: Thank you for liking the story! Please keep reviewing! You don't know what it means to me!


End file.
